


Arthur's answer

by viflow



Series: ARTHUR'S SECRET [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur-centric, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viflow/pseuds/viflow
Summary: ‘’No wonder Merlin left you if you are such an ass.’’ Gwaine snapped with outrage before any of the others had time to interfere.The false veneer of Arthur’s calm cracked, something fierce, primal and frightening darkened his face. His mouth pulled into a tight, angry line; his eyes were blazing with fury. Swift like a thought, he stormed through the room and this time he didn’t hold back his strength when he delivered a brutal punch into Gwain’s face.Thrusting a finger at Gwaine face, his blue eyes narrowed into furious slits. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here on the spot.’’ he hissed, dark and threatening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you asked me here and on other forum for Arthur's response. I'll be away for a couple days, so I wanted to get you of the hook before my journey.  
> Here you go. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
>   
> If you haven't read the previous ones in this series, you might want to read them before this, because at his point it won't make much sense otherwise.

‘’What can I do for you?’’ Arthur asked, his voice cool and even, strictly formal. Eyes clear and hard when they landed on his knight. All traces of the warm, easy comradeship he used to interact with his friends were now gone. He was a graven image of a strong and commanding king. Cold, remote and imposing.

‘’Sir, we would like to ask for your permission to go and look for Merlin.’’ Leon said.

Arthur stiffened at the mention of Merlin’s name, his jaw hardened. ‘’And why would you do that?’’ He asked in turn, a hint of sarcasm slipping into his otherwise tight, dangerously contained voice.

‘’Merlin is our friend and--’’ Leon started, glancing around at the others, ‘’we all miss him.’’ He admitted, bristling in surprise at the look on Arthur's face.

For an instant a myriad of emotions run through Arthur’s feature and there was a flick of hurt in his eyes. But it was there and gone in a second. His stare was icy and penetrating as he quirked one questioning eyebrow.

‘’Hmmm. Indeed.’’ He hummed and tilted his head, ‘’I see.’’ he added, cold and mocking. He smiled, but there was no mirth in it. ‘’And what makes you think, he wants to come back?’’

He opened his arms and furrowed his brows in feigned incomprehension. ‘’It’s not like he was banished. It’s not like anybody would stop him-- ’’ His voice got louder and harder with every word, ‘’It’s not like anybody or anything bloody prevents him from coming back.’’ He all but shouted.

Then he widened his eyes with mocking innocence and he was the picture of pure confusion when he looked around the chamber. ‘’ Is he here?-- ‘’ His eyes scanned the room again and something like hurt and longing flashed through his face but just like before, it was gone in a heartbeat. ‘’No, he is not.’’ He snapped harsh and unforgiving.

He turned his head and locked his steely eyes on Leon’s face. “Which leads me to believe that--’’ he stopped like it hurt him to say the words, and a mixture of agony and anger twisted his face before he could school it back into the hard mask he wore before,’’ he is not here because he doesn’t want to.’’

‘’Sire, I’m sure we could convince him to --" Leon began,

‘’ And why would we need to do that?’’ Arthur cut him off, his voice low, taunting, though a sharp and bitter edge crept into the words when he continued. ‘’Merlin made his choice. He chose to leave. We should respect his choice.’’

‘’But, my Lord-‘’ Leon started again.

“Silence!” Arthur roared a whiplash of an order, cutting Leon short. His voice boomed across the audience chamber, echoing off the walls. ‘’ That’s enough!’’ 

His face was flushed with anger while he jumped abruptly up from his chair and banged his fist hard on the table, the force of the hit scattering the reports on it all around the room. 

Leon was rendered speechless by the intensity of Arthur’s outburst. His eyes widened in surprise but- learning from the last three months mistakes- he knew better than to press when Arthur got in such a mood. He closed his mouth and swallowed down the words of protest which desperately wanted to break through his lips.

Elyan and Percival looked confused and a bit shocked at the outbreak. Elyan was chewing his lip and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, but nonetheless, both of them remained quiet.

But obviously Gwaine had not a flick of self-preservation because he clenched his jaw, eyes flashing with anger, his eyebrow running high on his forehead, he opened his mouth to blunt a vicious retort… but before he could make any sound, Percival shook his head and grabbing his shoulder, he pushed Gwaine behind his back.

The movement didn't escape Arthur’s attention.

His face hardened into stone. Lips fixed into a cold, hard line. His ice blue gaze was bone-chilling as he locked it pointedly on each of them in turn. His voice sounded unyielding and sharp like a blade when it cut through the air. "If I hear one more word out of you about going after my _servant_ , if one of you mention his name again, if any of you disobeys my order and leaves without my permission- the consequences will be dire and there will be devil to pay for them.'' His hard eyes ranged over the faces of his knight before he declared. ''My order is not to be questioned and these are my final words on this matter. Did I make myself clear?" He demanded with a harsh, uncompromising, authoritative cadence.

‘’No wonder Merlin left you if you are such an ass.’’ Gwaine snapped with outrage before any of the others had time to interfere.

The false veneer of Arthur’s calm cracked, something fierce, primal and frightening darkened his face. His mouth pulled into a tight, angry line; his eyes were blazing with fury. Swift like a thought, he stormed through the room and this time he didn’t hold back his strength when he delivered a brutal punch into Gwain’s face.

Thrusting a finger at Gwaine face, his blue eyes narrowed into furious slits. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here on the spot.’’ he hissed, dark and threatening.

‘’I’m sure Merlin would be very proud of you now.’’ Gwaine answered with a flippant air, his broken lips quirking up into a mocking smile, challenge evident in his eyes.

Arthur took a harsh step back as if somebody jolted him, his eyes widened and his shoulders slumped as the deep-seated rage suddenly left his body. His voice sounded dull and tired when with a flick of his hand he commanded. ‘’Leave me. All of you.’’

Percival shot Gwaine a reproving and warning look, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along as they exited. Leon and Elyan sent Arthur one worried glance before they bowed their heads and departed.

 

Later that night when Arthur laid in his bed, it wasn’t his anger that kept him awake. It was the feeling of loss and longing, so strong and painful that he felt like it cut through his chest, causing a big, throbbing wound within him. The cut opened a black emptiness in his heart and he felt dead inside.

He knew that he was standing on the edge of a cliff, and he realized with shocking clearness that without _him_ he was going to fell over into the chasm of darkness.

The first light of the morning found him in Gwaine’s chamber.

‘’Take me to Merlin.’’ He ordered a stunned but grinning Gwaine.

_How in the hell am I going to get him back?_


End file.
